Electro
Maxwell Dillon '''also known as Electro', is one of Spider-Man's most dangerous enemies, the electric human dynamo has constantly been a major threat for Spider-Man. Biography Early Life '''Maxwell Dillion' was born in Endicott, New York where his father was a struggling accountant and had difficulties on keeping a job. Because of this, Maxwell and his family constantly found themselves moving which also caused Maxwell to become a reclusive child seeing how it was hard for him making new friends because his family moving. Maxwell's father eventually abandoned the family, Maxwell’s mother began to become overprotected over him as he grew into adulthood. Wanting to find some independence within his life, Maxwell wanted to go to college, but his mother would disagree with Maxwell’s choice but suggests that he gets a job as a lineman. At the age of twenty-four, his mother died and Maxwell pursued his goals and later became one of the most notable and well experienced linemen ever known. Rise of the Electricity Maxwell later was married to woman known as Norma Lynn, who eventually leaves him when deciding to pursue his career as a lineman rather than taking on the responsibilities as a husband. Developing a personality that was both selfish and arrogant, others had trouble requesting Maxwell's services or favors without him demanding something in return. When a fellow line repairman was knocked unconscious and stuck on a high pole with dangerous electrical wires loose, Maxwell was requested by his employer to save the lineman’s life. Easily saving the unconscious lineman and bringing him to safety, a bolt of lightning struck Maxwell knocking him off the pole seemingly killing him. However, Maxwell later discovered that he gained some form of electric powers. Birth of Electro Maxwell next pursued on not only discovering this new found set of powers, but also trying to increase them as well. This caused Maxwell to find expensive materials that was stolen from Stark Industries and borrowed money to pay for machinery to help goals. Maxwell was then confronted by one of the men he borrowed money from. Threatening to kill Maxwell for not paying back the amount he owed, Maxwell responded to the threat with a deadly bolt of lightning, making his first kill. After this incident, Maxwell had dreams to use his powers to fulfill his selfish needs and goals and decided to take a career as a costumed criminal and to be known as Electro. Powers and Abilities * Electrostatic Energy Generation: Electro possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. His body can generate electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute, up to his maximum storage capacity of 10,000,000 volts. At that point, his body automatically stops producing electricity. As he expends his electrostatic energy, his body automatically begins to recharge the stores. Electro can mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his full 10,000,000 volt charge at once. At ten to thirty feet, his maximum charge is more than enough to kill a man. Electro can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source (such as a generator) and channeling it through his body for use. The amount of electricity he can transform above his body's maximum storage capacity is unknown. * Lightning Bolt Projection: The simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If his target is not grounded, his electrostatic bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about 100 feet. * Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges: Electro can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 140 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. To a limited degree, he can also mimic Spider-Man's wall-crawling ability, using his electromagnetic field to become attracted to the fields of iron bars in buildings. * Electrical Detection: Electro's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Electro can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Electro can disconnect alarm systems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that is insufficiently shielded. * Electrocution: The electric flux of Electro's skin is such that when his electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching him is in danger of being electrocuted. * Recharging: By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, he could expend electrical energy indefinitely without diminishing his personal reserves. * Electrical Conversion into Enhanced Physical Attributions: The electricity coursing through his altered body augments his strength, speed, and recuperative powers. When fully charged, Electro is able to lift (press) about 500 pounds. * Metal Ionization: Electro was taught by Doctor Octopus during a stint in prison that he could ionize metals. * Disruption of Wall-Crawling Abilities: Electro's powers also can disrupt Spider-Man's electrostatic ability to cling to walls. * Localized Electromagnetic Storms: Electro once defeated the Invisible Woman when he created a localized Electromagnetic Storm. This allowed him to carbonize the air around her and it imprisoned her in a sheath of rock hard electro carbon atoms. Effectively making a statue out of her. * Electromagnetic Manipulation: An experimental procedure temporarily heightened his powers, allowing Electro to store and absorb a seemingly limitless amount of electricity. He could fly by generating a massive field of electricity which could propel him through the air. * Immunity to Electricity: Electro's body is immune to the effects of its electricity and that of other sources as well. Hence, Electro cannot be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. * Charging: Electro can charge himself up to reach high maximum voltage. Here he can grow in height to an enormous humanoid looking creature made up of nothing but electricity. Category:Villains Category:Sinister Six Members Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Fisk's Emissaries Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Mercenaries Category:Armor Users Category:Enhanced